Dosis de adrenalina
by Okashi P
Summary: ¿Qué deberías hacer si te das cuenta que tu vida es aburrida? Esa pregunta se la hizo Sakura Haruno y llegó a una conclusión: Tenia que darle un picante a su vida. Acción, drama, comedia, amor y muchas cosas mas serán el resultado de esa decisión. AU.


**Hola! Aquí está un nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Quise hacer este fic un poquito diferente a lo que normalmente veo, por esta razón Sakura será un personaje realmente molesto (a mi me caería mal) y un Sasuke no mujeriego (pues en esencia) **

**M e imagino que algunos se preguntaran que pasó con mi fic "Smile Ichiban Ii Onna" les tengo una noticia no tan buena: como estoy en la universidad ahora mismo eso consume casi todo mi tiempo sin contar con un deporte que practico, no he tenido mucha inspiración que digamos pero les doy mi palabra (palabra de ex scout xD) de que terminaré el próxima cap apenas pueda.**

**Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, bla, bla, bla… Ya saben el resto**

**No siendo más aquí va el primer cap**

**Prólogo**

-No, esto definitivamente no me sirve –Exclamé mientras tachaba por quinta vez un papel –El principio es muy importante en los escritos, es lo que capta la atención del lector y yo sólo logro un principio soso y aburrido.

Mi nombre es Namikaze Sakura, de 17 años de edad, segundo año de escuela superior. Sobresaliente en los estudios y en el tenis, deporte que me ha llevado a ganar muchas condecoraciones a nivel regional. Pero mi característica más llamativa es mi cabello rosa y mis ojos jade.

-Si te sigues forzando no vas a lograr nada, debes inspirarte para eso debes relajarte y dejar volar tu mente… Y no estoy diciendo que te drogues –Responde a mi lado un chico rubio de ojos azules

-Claro que debo forzarme, debo lograr que este artículo sea algo refrescante pero serio, impactante pero sin ser controvertido, que invite a la reflexión pero sin avivar una revolución… Es mi primera columna en el periódico de la escuela y quiero que sea perfecta

-Sigo sin entender porqué tanto alboroto por un artículo… Es tan aburrido

-Puede ser aburrido para ti, pero esa columna definirá si logro entrar al grupo de redacción de la escuela y eso significaría tener una buena carta de recomendación para ser representante de los estudiantes ante la junta directiva

-¿Y qué logras con eso?

-Además del prestigio que esto conlleva es una excelente referencia para la universidad y para mi currículo en un futuro

-Todo eso se oye muy complicado Sakura-chan porque no simplemente sigues así como vas y no te amargas la vida

Así es Namikaze Naruto, 18 años edad, último año de escuela superior, mi hermano mayor. A pesar de ser hermanos, somos totalmente diferentes. Naruto se caracterizaba por ser un flojo de primera y no muy hábil en materia de los estudios, pero es uno de los chicos más populares dentro de la población femenina de la escuela.

Ambos somos hijos de Namikaze Minato, actual presidente de la compañía Lemon Tree Entertraiment, reconocida por ser dueña de varios canales, estaciones de radio y revistas. Mi madre es Namikaze Kushina, ex-reportera y ahora escritora de varios libros sobre sucesos importantes en el mundo.

-Te aseguro que Oka-san no pensó en no amargarse la vida cuando comenzó a escribir su libro sobre los problemas humanitarios en Corea del Norte, lo cual la llevó a ir hasta el corazón de ese país y enfrentar todo tipo de problemas… Gracias a eso su libro fue un _Best-Seller _y fue catalogado como uno de los mejores de ese año

-Sakura-chan, yo me sé esa historia tanto como tú así que para qué me la repites

-Te la repito porque quiero fundamentar mi opinión en que si quieres ser el mejor debes luchar por ello y yo definitivamente quiero ser la mejor periodista de mi generación

-Creo entender lo que quieres decir pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Podrías explicarme qué es lo quiere decir en tu escrito? No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir

-¿Es tan difícil para ti entender una analogía entre las relaciones comerciales de Japón con el hemisferio Occidental con la construcción de la Torre Babel, el relato de la Biblia? –Pregunté exasperada –Traté de hacerlo lo más claro posible

-No entiendo ni lo que me dices, pero suena a las cosas que habla Kurenai-sensei que me dan mucho sueño –Responde el rubio con notable confusión en su voz

-Naruto eres imposible –murmuré –Me voy, tengo clase con el club de oratoria, nos vemos esta noche

Si había un profesor en la escuela superior Konoha que me pareciera incompetente, ése definitivamente debe ser Asuma-sensei, no concibo como un profesor de biología puede ser el coordinador del área de comunicaciones de la escuela, un hombre que no vería la excelencia de un artículo ni aunque fuera golpeado por este.

-¿Qué le pareció lo que escribí? –Le pregunté luego de haberle entregado mi artículo y que él lo leyera

-Sinceramente, me parece que la tesis está bastante clara y los argumentos son muy convencedores pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?–Grité sorprendida –Si hay algún error de redacción sólo dígamelo y lo arreglaré en el acto y además le aseguro que todas las cifras que escribí son completamente ciertas, yo misma las investigué de bases de datos verídicas

-Es eso precisamente, tu artículo es bastante bueno, nivel universitario diría yo, pero le hace falta algo de pasión y el toque juvenil que buscamos… Te recuerdo que los lectores son jóvenes de tu edad, no creo que les interese leer sobre exportaciones de Japón. Tu artículo en general es bastante aburrido para ellos. Sakura deberías tomarte las cosas con calma y buscarte a ti misma, tienes 17 años, eres una joven interésate por cosas propias de tu edad; cuando seas mayor puedes llegar a arrepentirte de no haberlo hecho. Por eso te sugiero que hagas algo mas juvenil y excitante, cuando lo tengas listo puedes traérmelo y yo te diré si es lo que estoy buscando para el periódico.

-Asuma-sensei, esto es sobre lo que yo querría saber, cosas temas que sirvan de utilidad en el mundo, informar a los lectores la realidad que nos rodea.

-Por eso te digo que deberías reencontrarte a ti misma, no me parece normal que una adolescente se interese por esto. Si quieres te puedo sugerir que escribas sobre las drogas o los desórdenes alimenticios

-Todos esos temas son tan clichés, Takeshi escribió sobre la marihuana hace una semana

-Bueno sólo era una sugerencia, en todo caso tráeme algo mejor la próxima vez que vengas

-Adiós Sensei –Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió

Mientras caminaba con dirección a mi casillero no podía dejar de repasar las palabras del profesor… _¿Aburrida yo? _Pensé … Yo sé que tal vez no soy como los demás adolescentes, cuyas hormonas no los dejan explorar otros campos a nuestro alcance, pero no me consideraba aburrida, lo peor es que me lo dice un hombre que no sabe absolutamente nada de periodismo. Fue un golpe sumamente duro.

Al llegar a mi casillero me encuentro con Hyuga Hinata. Ella va en mi salón y es la hija de un político muy importante. Podría decirse que somos algo así como conocidas y compañeras cercanas. Desde que tengo memoria, no recuerdo haber tenido algo que comúnmente se llamaría un amigo, a excepción de mi hermano Naruto pero eso es caso aparte, ya que nunca consideré la utilidad de tener uno. Se supone que los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas, te ayudan cuando más los necesitas y son personas con quienes puedes conversar de cualquier cosa. En lo primero no necesito alguien que me vea cuando estoy mal, quedaría como una persona débil; en lo segundo, para eso existen los terapeutas y asistentes personales y por último no tengo nada que conversar con la chicas de mi edad.

-Hola Sakura-san –me saluda tímidamente

-Hola Hinata-san

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Pudiste entregar el artículo?

-Acabo de salir de ahí, Asuma-sensei rechazó mi artículo alegando que escribí algo fútil para las personas de mi edad… A veces, bueno muchas veces, me pregunto la capacidad de este hombre para manejar algo tan importante como las comunicaciones; él cree que el periodismo es sólo las revistas frívolas donde se limitan a dar consejos sobre relaciones sexuales y qué tipo de ropa se debe usar de acuerdo al año y mes que naciste. Simplemente no se da cuenta que es de suma importancia informar a las masas de las políticas de economía exterior que está implementando nuestro país.

-Etto… creo que muchas de las personas no conseguirían entenderte, incluyéndome

Simplemente ignoré su comentario

-Y deberías oír lo que dijo también: que yo era ABURRIDA, ¿Puedes creerlo? Es bastante insultante que un hombre tan ignorante me considere aburrida, sobre todo alguien que no sabe ni siquiera enseñar… Bueno la realidad es que no va a poder enseñar nada porque no sabe absolutamente nada, todo lo saca de canales de biología. Cree que como su padre fue uno de los mejores directores que tuvimos él también es un buen candidato para educar mentes.

-Sakura-san, ¿Puedo decirte mi opinión? –su voz era apenas un susurro

-¡¿Qué?-le contesté irritada

-Creo que tal vez, deberías calmarte un poco, a veces eres demasiado madura para tu edad… Es sólo una inocente opinión

-¿De verdad piensas que soy aburrida?

-No quería decir-

-Limítate a responder –la interrumpí

-bueno, si –respondió atemorizada por mi expresión –Pero no todo el tiempo –agregó en un infructuoso intento de apaciguar las cosas

No supe que más dijo porque simplemente me encerré en mis pensamientos… _Debo cambiar eso_ después de todo, a nadie le gustaría un periodista aburrido. Todo el camino a casa lo gasté pensando en sobre qué escribir para cambiar ese estereotipo que todos tienen sobre mí.

Fui vagamente consciente de que mi hermano me habló hasta que gritó a mi oído

-¡SAKURA-CHAAN! ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?

-¿Perdona qué?

-¿Qué te sucede? Te ves pálida, como si estuvieras triste –Me dice, mientras me abraza y me hace sentar junto a él en el sillón del estudio -¿Asuma-sensei no le gustó tu artículo?

-No sólo eso -le respondí –Dijo también que yo escribía cosas aburridas que a nadie le gustaría leer y que debía reencontrarme a mi misma para poder escribir algo mejor, en pocas palabras me dijo que mi artículo reflejaba mi manera de ser ¿Ni-san a ti te parece que soy aburrida y complicada?

-No te voy a mentir, creo que has estado tan obsesionada con eso de ser periodista como nuestros padres que te has pasado un poco y te has olvidado de ser tú misma, la Sakura-chan divertida

-Pero Hinata me dijo lo mismo…

-No le hagas caso a Hinata, es sólo que no te conoce tanto; te puedo asegurar que en el fondo eres una persona como todas, lo único que debes hacer es dejar salir esa parte tuya

-Gracias Naruto-kun pero creo que esa parte está muy enterrada, no sé cómo ser otra persona

-No te estoy diciendo que seas como otra persona, te digo que seas tú

Naruto siempre es capaz de hacerme sonreír en los peores momentos. Nos abrazamos hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo de alguien. Era de Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto. El es hijo de Uchiha Fugaku, el viceministro de justicia de Japón. A diferencia de Naruto, es una persona muy fría y calculadora, diría que lo único que tienen en común es su popularidad con las chicas.

-Naruto ¿Será que nos podemos ir?

-Voy, espérame afuera es que estaba resolviendo un problema

-Hm –aparentemente dijo y se marchó

-Debo irme Saku-chan

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunté para saber si me iba a mentir. Hace tiempo descubrí que era corredor ilegal y corre dos veces a la semana, él no está enterado de mi conocimiento sobre sus actividades ilícitas pero algún día se lo haré saber y ojalá esto lo ayude a que se retire de eso, en realidad se ve mal que el hijo del presidente de una compañía tan importante como la de mi padre se vea involucrado en algo tan bajo como las carreras ilegales.

-A donde un amigo del teme, va a dar una fiesta –mintió

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Un jueves? ¿Y desde cuándo Uchiha-kun tiene amigos? –Pregunté escéptica

-Olvídalo Saku-chan, nos vemos mañana, piensa en lo que hablamos –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y revolvía mi cabello

-Cuídate por favor –le dije sinceramente

-En realidad, si eres aburrida –Interrumpió desde la entrada Sasuke

-¡Cállate teme, que nadie pidió tu opinión!

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ella te preguntó y tú no fuiste sincero así que sólo le dije la verdad

-Eres un imbécil insensible

-Y tu un dobe cursi y gay

Y de esta manera comenzaron a pelear. Es curioso que Naruto y Sasuke sean los mejores amigos y siempre se la pasen peleando… Tengo entendido que antes eran rivales, incluso se odiaban.

Para cuando se fueron, me dirigí al estudio para tratar de inspirarme. El estudio es donde mis padres colocan todos sus reconocimientos. Ver todos esos premios siempre me inspiran a superarme y llegar a ser mejor que ellos

-¿Recuerdas esa gala en el palacio real en Inglaterra? –Dijo a mi lado mi padre señalando una foto donde estábamos con la Reina de Inglaterra

-En realidad, no mucho era muy niña entonces, pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas ahora?

-En esa reunión, luego de salir, tu abuelo me dijo que había decidido darme la presidencia de la compañía. Para serte sincero, nunca esperé que me la diera a mí, un hombre de 25 años, casado y con dos hijos, por eso le pregunté por qué me había escogido a mí por encima de mi hermano, que además de no tener esa responsabilidad que yo tenía también tiene una gran habilidad con la parte administrativa y es muy fuerte con los negocios. Me respondió que me la había dado a mí porque yo tenía algo que le faltaba a mi hermano: Pasión. Decía que veía en mis ojos se reflejaba el amor que sentía por el periodismo, que lo veía más como un arte que como un trabajo y que definitivamente yo pondría la verdad y mis principios por encima de todo, que es la esencia del periodismo.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esa historia ahora?

-Porque, al ser tu padre, te conozco y siento que hay cosas en tu vida que haces por obligación y no por el amor… Si no quieres lo que haces te puedo asegurar que jamás te saldrá bien

Medité por un segundo lo que dijo luego continué con lo que de verdad me interesaba

-Otou-san ¿Alguna vez tú y oka-san tuvieron que hacer algo que no les gustaba y consideraran peligroso sólo para lograr una historia?

-Claro que sí, este oficio requiere que te salgas de tu zona de comodidad…

Sé que dijo algo más pero no lo escuché porque mi mente se puso en marcha y debía planearlo todo con casi inteligencia militar… Esas palabras me inspiraron para escribir sobre algo atrevido y de interés para los jóvenes: Las carreras ilegales. Lógicamente debía investigarlo a fondo y conocía los medios para lograrlo

**Bueno hasta aquí perdón por el cap tan corto pero les prometo que el próximo será mas largo… Este apenas es el inicio, les aseguro que más adelante se pondrá mucho más interesante (lo sé porque tengo escrito hasta más o menos el cap 3)**

**Y ahora les pediré un lindo favor: Ya que como dice el Diclaimer, esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro pero si hay una manera de pagar a un escritor: Darle un lindo review, así que les pido (con ojitos de perro) que me den un reviewsitoooo, no se demoran mucho sólo 2 minutos (mas si quieren escribirme algo bonito :D) y un chino muere por cada review que dejas de darle a alguien y no creo que quieran matar chinos!**

**Nos leeremos pronto**

**Ja ne!**

Pincha ahí debajito y contribuye a salvar a un chino


End file.
